Guzmania lingulataxc3x97wittmackii. 
xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Guzmania plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Guzmania.
This new Guzmania xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99 is a branch mutation of hybrid Guzmania xe2x80x98Lunaxe2x80x99 of the family Bromeliaceae. The male parent plant of the xe2x80x98Lunaxe2x80x99 is a Guzmania wittmackii and the female parent plant of the xe2x80x98Lunaxe2x80x99 is a Guzmania lingulata. Guzmania xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99 flowered for the first time in 1987 and was discovered in 1987 by the inventor, Andrxc3xa9 B. Alderden, in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands.
Horticultural examination initiated in 1987 and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Guzmania as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Has a compound inflorescence;
2. Long lasting blooming habit;
3. Superior purple primary bract production with RHS color 187D and RHS color 59B
4. Variegated leaves, green in the middle and white on the sides.
The closest comparison cultivar is Guzmania xe2x80x98Lunaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The most important difference is the color of the leaves. Guzmania xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99 has variegated leaves (white on the side and green in the middle) and Guzmania xe2x80x98Lunaxe2x80x99 does not have variegated leaves.
The new cultivar flowers approximately 17 weeks after treatment with Acetylene.
Guzmania xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99 is not tested under all available environmental conditions like temperature, light intensity, day length, fertilizers and humidity.
Guzmania xe2x80x98Purple and Stripesxe2x80x99 is a solid, good tenable, long lasting hybrid with a superior margined bract production and a compound purple inflorescence.